Circus Trapped (Chapter 1) Freak Show
by inuyashasloverisabel
Summary: This is a story about a girl known as 'Wolf' who is trapped in the traveling circus of freaks, which is led by the ring master known as Lucifer Pandora
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Freak Show**

**The smell of cotten candy, grease, body oder, and puke wafts in the air like an invisible cloud of stink. My sensitive nose burns and I have to cover it with my hand. I can't get away from the smell, or the staring eyes of the public watching my every move. Here I am, stuck in this metal cage, being displayed off to the world like some brand new shiney toy in the front window of a toy store. **

** I was what normal people called a 'freak.' I was constenetly being stared at, never getting a moments peace. I was known as the 'Wolf Girl' or 'Wolf' for short. I had long brown wavy hair that came to my waist with brown wolf ears sticking out the top of my head.**

** The most they let me wear was a black sports bra and jeans that I tore so I could move more. A long brown tail came out of the back of the jeans. I kept it nice and clean because I hated having my tail dirty and full of knots. I was barefoot all the time because of the claws on my feet as well as my fingers. I didn't have a muzzle on my face or a doggy type nose. I had a normal human face. Of course, I did have large inciser teeth that normal humans didn't have.**

** So here I was, stuck in this stupid cage with a steel collar on my neck. I sat there and looked at at the humans as they looked at me. All of them, of course, gawked at me and pointed. **

** Every once in awhile, some cocky teenager decides to test his luck by whistling at me like some pet dog and stuck his hand into the cage to try and pet me. I smirked and decided to play along. I started to whimper like a frienldy little puppy and slowly crawl over. He looked over at his friends with a smirk and then looked back at me. **

** I was an inch away from his hand before I grabbed the front of his hsirt and slammed him up against the metal bars of the cage, "Listen you lil' punta! Learn how to read the god damn sign before I bite off your face!" I growled in my Spanish accent before flinging him away again. There was a sign infront of my cage that read 'Do NOT pass the rope' and there was a rope infront of my cage to keep people's distance.**

** The boy scrambled back, pale as a ghost and looked like a pathetic bug. I sniffed in disqust and turned my back to him and his buddies. "You'll pay for that bitch!"The boy yelled before walking off with his friends. I just smirked,"How ya gonna make anything worse kid? I'm already in hell"I growled lowly under my breath. **

** I sighed a bit and layed down. Sure, the people could still see my tail twitching back and forth in annoyence, but all I wanted to do was get away fromm all of that. I wanted to live my life in peace without any staring eyes or judgemental looks of dissaproval. I decided to take a nap before the show tonight. Every night there was a show that showed off all of the freaks unusual talents. I sighed and slowly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ring Master

**Chapter 2**

**The Ring Master**

I woke up hearing the loud clank of my cage being open. I looked up and sawa the meanicing devil that trapped me here in the first place. Lucifer Pandora, ring master of the famouse Hidden Jewl Circus of Traveling Freaks. "Come now my beautiful jewl. It's time for you to perform" Lucifer purred with a sickly sweet smile spreading across his deathly pale face. I knew I couldn't argue with him. I've made that mistake before. I once had refused to get out of the cage and was whipped mercylessly and had nothing to eat or drink for 3 days. I still have the scars on my back to prove it. Slowly I got out of the cage as he clipped a chain leash to my collar. "Good girl"He purred. I just narrowed my eyes at him in complete and utter hatred.

"Awe. Now don't be like that my sweet. How about I give you a treat if this performance is good?"he coaxed. "What do you think I am? Some sort of house dog? NO! I am part human and part wolf. I don't need your stupid treats"I snapped angrily. Lucifer grabbed my arm and pulled my body to him in one swift motion. "Do NOT talk back to me" he growled in a low voice. "Or you WILL regret it."He warned before letting go of my arm and practically dragged me toward the large tent where the show would be held. I struggled against the chain, but it was no use. I gave up as he took me to the siamese twins whom I despised to the upmost intensity. I gave a growl toward there direction.

"Now I want you two ladies to doll up my precious jem understood?" Lucifer said. The girls nodded and pulled me toward their dressing room.

"So mary, what color do you think will best suit this stupid little bitch?" One of the twins asked. "Hm...I don't know Violet. I think the color of her own blood suits her just fine. It will make her look like a true jem. A ruby perhaps?" Mary said as she looked me over. I glared and snarled my teeth at the both of them. "Both of you idiots look horrible no matter what you do to your body. At least my boobs are real instead of fake balloons."I smirked snidely at the both of them who were appauled in hatred. "Go to hell!" Violet screamed at me,slapping me hard.

I bit her hand, making it bleed when she yanked it away. "Already in hell"I growled angrily and walked out of their room and slammed their door behind me. I walked to an open make-up table and put on some cover up. I liked the natural look.

I went to my spot that Lucifer usually took me to wait while everybody else did their show. "Hey pup" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and smiled a bit. There was at leasat one friend I had in this stupid hell hole. His name was Steel. He was the fire man. His hair is litterally on fire and doesn't hurt him at all. "What's up with you Steel?" I asked with a small smile. "Well I am ready to go out and entertain the humans. " He said with a sad sigh. He was a demon, just like me. "I wish we could just get out of here"I said with a sad sigh. Steel nodded and patted the top of my head between my ears. "Hey don't be so depressed around me! You'll make me get all sad!"Stell said with a small chuckle.

I just rolled my eyes and took off his hand from my head. "Well then Make me happy" I said with a challenging smirk that I was for sure knowing that he would accpet without a second thought just like how I am.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hot Head

**Chapter 3**

**The Hot Head**

** "Oh?" Steel said with a smirk. "Well that's easy!" he said with a wider smirk. Suddenly he tackled me down and started to tickle my sides. I started to laugh uncontrollably. "S-stop haha! You idiot! haha" I yelled/ laughed at him. Steel just chuckled and set me down and stood. I sat there, panting and trying to catch my breath between little giggle fits. "Totally uncool"I wheezed out. **

** Steel just chuckled a bit,"Well you said to make you happy so I did. You lauged and smiled, thusfore you were happy" Steel said as-a-matter-of-factly. I just rolled my eyes. "It's almost your tur Mr. Hothead."I said as Lucifer started his introdction for Steel. "Oh thanks pup" Steel said and kissed my cheek before running out to the stage. **

** I blushed brightly, and stared after him. He really confused me sometimes and I could never understand what the hell he was thinking. Somethines he was really cold and heartless, but other times he was really sweet and kind to me. I watched his performance as he drank the fire, juggled balls of flame, and even burned off his shirt for the ladies in the audience. **

** I just rolled my eyes at that, because i knew he would NEVER be interested in a human girl. Apparently they were too annoying for his specific taste in women. Once his act ended it was finally my turn to go on. "Good luck pup"Steel whispered in my ear before giving me a small wink. "And now ladies and gentlemen! I advise you to please turn off your cell phones and other electronical devices for your own saftey. I present the one and only, Wolf Girl!" Lucifer announced proudly.**

** When I walked out I heard everybody catch their breath at the sight of me. "Now please stay as silent as possible. Any loud and unexpected noise can easily set off her into a blood lust frienze"Lucifer said softly, but loud enough for everybody to hear. **

** "Wolf, go and greet our lovely guests"He added with a smile. I just narrowed my eyes at him and started walking through the aisles of the crowd. All of their eyes were trained on me. Suddenly I came to a stop when a meek looking boy was shoved out of his seat by his friend and landed on the floor infront of me. **

** His bright green forest eyes were the size of a tea cup and he was shaking like a leaf. I crouched down, curiously at the meek boy. "Please help us"I whispered to the boy before I felt Lucifer's chain on my collar.**

** "Sorry about that folks."Lucifer said. He dragged me back to the stage. "Now how about we listen to a wolf's maiting son?!" Lucifer said and everybody clapped. I stood on the small podioum and sighed a bit. Somehow I felt those forest green eyes staring at me from all the people from the crowd. I didn't know why and looked over where the greed eyed boy was sitting. Soon enough I spotted him and saw his bright green eyes glued onto me. **

** I felt odd when he stared at me. It was weird and I had an odd sensation in my tummy. I didn't understand what this feeling was in the first place and it was really starting to freak me out. "Ladies and gentlemen please enjoy your performance of the Wolf Princess and her moonlight mating song."Lucifer said as everybody clapped eagerly**


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf Princess

**Chapter 4**

**Wolf Princess**

**"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings, once upon a December. Someone hold me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember..." ****I sang and looked at the green eyed boy again. "**** And a song someone sings...Once upon a December" ****I sang, bowing my head as I finished my song and everybody started clapping.**

** "Give it up for the Wolf Princess!" Lucifer said with a grin and clapped along with them as I left the stage. "I didn't know you were a princess now" Steel said cooly as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Shut it. I'm no damn princess and I don't understand why the hell Lucifer called me that. "I said with a slight glare.**

** "Well RAWR to you too!" Steel said with his eyesbrows raised a little bit. "I just don't feel good. There is some odd kid out there..." I mumbled quietly. "Sounds like you got a crush on that kid or something." Steel said quite seriously. "Oh please, I don't like humans and you know that...but something about thtat boy is very disturbing and I don't know what to do." I confessed to him.**

** "What does he look like?" Steel asked curiously. "Darkish brown hair and green forest eyes. A little on the pale side."I said. Steel just nodded, " I'll look out for him." He said before going back to his dressing room. I followed him since I was already done with my act so it really didn't matter.**

** "So what are you gonna do when you see that guy again? You gonna kill him or what?" Steel asked as he sat down on his flame proof bed. "I don't really know what I will do." I said with a sigh and sat down on the floor. "Well then why do you wanna track this guy so bad?" Steel asked curiously. "I want to know why I felt weird around him." I said with a grim and serious look. Steel just chuckled a bit, "To me it sounds like you have a crush on this guy." He said wiggling his eyebrows.**

** I glared at him," Shut it!" I yelled. I didn't really know if Steel wasa right or wrong. I've never really had a crush on anybody before. Steel just chuckled and patted my head. I stuck out my tounge childishly. "Mabey you should ask Madam Lucia about it?" Steel suggested. Madam Lucia was the fortune teller of the circus and her predictions all come true.**

** I didn't believe until I asked her about my fortune in the near future. She said I would have a stroke of luck before a blue bird sings. I had found a food hoard later that day and saw a blue bird singing in a branch after words. **

** "Alright I guess I could." I said and stood up. "Thanks" I said to Steel. "For what?" he asked. "Just being my friend" I said before walking out of his dressing room.**


End file.
